A New Hero
by Snowwhitequeen179939
Summary: This is a story that I will update almost every mnth or week.Please do not read if you don't like anybody but Raven or Terra with Beast Boy.Rated T for Futuree chapters.
1. The Day my Life was ruined

A red haired girl with two white streaks.Got out of bed.She changed into

her uniform.Anna thought about today.Today she would tell Beast Boy how

she felt about him.Anna Lebeau know as Sparrow to the Teen Titans.

Sparrow had a suit like raven's on only pure black.With exactly no belt.

Sparrow had on black short gloves.Sparrow wear her hood up on every day.

Today was like any other day.Raven drinking herbal tea.Starfire asking

Robin 100 questions. Then there was Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over

what was for breakfast."Beast Boy is so handsome.And he is so funny

when he is mad." thought Sparrow."Yo Sparrow.Tell Beast Boy Tofu is

nasty." said Cyborg."Sparrow tell Cyborg Tofu is great.And that meat

is nasty." said B.B. giving Sparrow puppy dog eyes."Awwww.

Beast Boy is so cute when he does that." thought Sparrow.

"I..." paused Sparrow. "Leave her out of the fight you guys said Melody.

Melody had a suit like Raven's only pure white.The belt's gems

were white.The belt had tools in it.Melody's hair was pure white.

"But." said B.B. and Cyborg in unison.Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"Meat." That was all she had to say."Tofu!" yelled B.B. Then the fight

started agian.There was a knock at the door.Sparrow opened the

door."Can I..."started Sparrow."Terra!" yelled Beast Boy."Who?"

said Sparrow and Melody in unison."Terra."said Raven."Terra used to be good.

Then she turned evil.Now Terra is good again." explained Raven.

Beast Boy ran to Terra and hugged her.Terra hugged back."How dare

she hug Beast Boy." thought Sparrow.Sparrow was so mad she almost

lost her temper.Luckly she calmed down in time."Why are you

here?" asked Robin."I wanna be a Teen Titan." said Terra.

"What?" said Sparrow,Melody and Raven in unison.

End of chapter please no flames I'm working super hard on this.

Oh and Melody was created by Ms.M.Bloom.She let me use her.

Please no flames.


	2. Leaving the pain

"I wanna be a Titans." said Terra.Those were the very words that had started to make Sparrow's life go from good to bad in a matter of seconds."What!" cried Starfire,Raven,Melody, and Sparrow."What this can't be happening what if Beast Boy loves her." thought Sparrow.This almost made Sparrow cry thinking about this."I have to be strong for Beast Boy." Sparrow couldn't hold it much longer."Sure you can stay." said Robin.That was it I couldn't take it when I saw Beast Boy and Terra kiss.I started walking towards my room.When I was in my room I broke down crying then I started punching the floor."Why?Why did I leave my home to come here?" I thought.But I knew the answer and it was Beast Boy.I got my bag and started packing.I even packed my books.Then I changed into some normal clothes.A blood red vest with a tank top under it.And black pants and blood red converse.I put my mood ring on.That Beast Boy had given me when I first joined.I took my gloves off.Then I went to the elavater.I went to the garage.Then I put my comunticater on the T-car and put a note on the T-car.Sparrow put her helmet on.(I'm gonna call her Annabelle since she is leaving the titans to go back to the x-men.Okay back to the story.)Annabelle's Helmet had red bird on the front of it.Annabelle got on her bike that was black with the same red bird that was on her helmet.Annabelle started the engine.(I'm just gonna call her anna instead of Annabell beacause it's shorter.Okay back to the story.)"Hey do you hear that?" said Beast Boy. "Yeah.That sounds like an engine." said Cyborg."An engine!" Melody screamed."Sparrow!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran into the garage.As Anna sped off.(Anna is Sparrow Got it Okay good.)Anna didn't look back as her friends started running after her."Can't look back then I'll stop and I'll never be able to be happy." Anna thought.Anna had fially lost the titans.

Forever.

Hope you liked it.


	3. Coming Home

Now Anna was in Bayville close to her home."Almost there." thought Anna. Then she was there Xaiver's Mansion For Special People.Anna parked her bike at the gates.Then she saw her dad come out.Boy had she missed her dad.He had red and black eyes and aburn hair.The x-men called him Gambit.His real name was Remy Leabeau.When he went towards the gate he was suprised to see his daughter at the gates."Well.Well.Looks like my little fille came back." Gambit said with asmirk on his face.(Fille means daughter in french.)"Yeah.Had a bad friendship.With a boy." was all Anna said."You're as secretive as your mother you know." said Gambit smirking bigger."Yeah I know." Anna said."So who was this boy?Hmmm?" said Gambit his smirk fading and becoming more serious."No one." said Anna.Her tears flowed down her cheeks.When Gambit saw his fearless Fille start crying he opened the gate and opened his arms to give her a hug.Anna accepted she almost forgot how safe she felt with her friends and family.

Then it started raining."Come on we better get you inside." said Gambit.Pulling her bike into the garage.Anna picked her bag up and she followed her dad into the garage."Com'n Mon Fille." said Gambit.(Mon means my.)"Yeah." said Anna following her dad."What's that smell it's farmillar.Gumbo what are you hiding?" said Logan."Noth'in Wolvie.Noth'in Honest." said Gambit smirking."Gumbo!" said Logan growling."Logan calm down it's only me." said anna stepping in front of her dad."Anna!" Logan yelled as he picked her up and twirled her around."What are you doing here Shiela?' said Pyro."I got homesick and Hello to you to." said Anna."No not the ohh it's only the tiny little sparrow." said Bobby."Bobby Drake!!!!!!!!" screamed Anna as she chased him around the house.Finally they ended up back in where Logan and Gambit were Anna's knee in Bobby's back."Ouch!How did you get so fast?!" said Bobby."Practice." said Anna."Get off." said Bobby."Fine Ice Boy." said Anna.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Meating and Running

Dear Diary it has been exactly been 5 years since I was part of the Teen Titans.I miss them all dearly.How Cyborg acted like my big brother.Robin always giving me advice.

Starfire and Raven always caring about me.Of course I miss Melody doing what was best for me.But...most...of...all...the...one...I...love...Beast...Boy.

"Done." thought Anna."Yo Anna come on and get dressed the hero party is going to start soon!" yelled Bobby. "I'm almost done!" yelled Anna.She hurried and got in her uniform.It was now blood red.Still like raven's and still the gloves except they were blood red.Anna teleported down stairs."Now we must call each other by our code name. Don't forget to be polite these are first class heros." said Professor Xavier."Got it." said Cyclops.Then the door bell rang.Jean went over with the professor and opened the door."Hello We're the Justice Leage." said Superman with Green Lantern,Batman.Wonder Woman,Flash,Marshin Manhunter, and Hawk Girl were behind him.Then the Titans got in and introduced themselves.When they were done there jaws almost fell to the floor when they saw Sparrow.Then the x-men and the justice leage went into the living room to while the Titans just stared at Sparrow."Aren't you going to say something?" Sparrow asked."This is why you left us?For this Mansion!"screamed Beast Boy.The other Titans just walked by Sparrow and didn't say anything while Beast Boy pulled Sparrow outside."Where have you been this whole time?" growled Beast Boy."I've been here with my family since you broke my heart!" yelled Sparrow.Then Sparrow flew up into the sky and kept going until she got to the forest.Though Beast Boy turned into a bird and followed her."Sparrow wait!" yelled Beast Boy.But Sparrow ran too fast."I've got to get away.." thought Sparrow.Then she remembered how she threatned to hurt her family.Only beacause she had two evil deamons in her the Sparrow and the Pheonix.She remembered all the hard times she faced.The time when she was with Mystique sure she took care of her but she stole her from her mom and dad.When she couldn't touch.When everyone disurted her.When she met Beast Boy and had her heart broken.When she obsorbed the Pheonix from Jean Grey how everyone disurted her and were scared of her.Now she knew she had to leave.She had to leave the pain.So she teleported into her room and packed,but this time she left her suit."No I'm not going to play the hero anymore." thought Sparrow as she put her comunicater and her celphone down on the bed.She took her bag and got to the garage.Sparrow put her helmet on and got on her bike."I'm not going to let them push me around." thought Sparrow.


End file.
